The invention is directed to a screwable introduction means at introduction openings of sleeves or housings having a pressable annular seal.
Elastic, sheath-like seal elements are employed at screw-type connections between cables or at introduction locations for cables in housings or sleeves, these sheath-like seal elements being tightly pressed in the parting planes due to the pressure arising when screwing the screw elements, such as disclosed in German Published Application 23 09 649. Given such a device, a rigid sheath is additionally inserted under the cable cladding, so that the long lasting pressing power cannot act on the cable leads located in the inside. This measure is required since the introduction location is constantly kept under pressure given such a permanently elastic seal. Difficulties arise given sensitive cables such as, for example, light waveguide cables, in that such a constant pressing can lead to permanent deformation, these difficulties leading to a reduction of the transmission quality of the light waveguides.